haematophilia
by tautophony
Summary: Kaito isn't sure what to make of his rather odd situation. Tei gives him some advice. Hope Kiyoteru can keep up. / kaito, kiyoteru. some tei x len. light blood play, s&m themes.
1. Chapter 1

_It's always the nice ones._

Kaito's gaze was focused down onto the blade he held in his hands before moving over to the unconscious body lay sprawled out across the bed. He had half a mind to help clean up the mess he had contributed to making, but Kiyoteru had already told him (more than once, even; every single time since this whole thing started) not to do anything and just leave once he passed out.

Kaito didn't really like leaving him there helpless like that, but he liked Kiyoteru being irritated at him even less.

"I don't understand you," he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, fingers moving away from the hard sharp edge of the knife to thread between Kiyoteru's much softer locks of hair. "And I also don't understand why you chose _me_ specifically to do this."

… Well, that was a lie.

Gakupo was too rough. Len was (taken, and by an extreme psychopath at that) inexperienced and would probably do much worse than even Kaito. The girls were… girls, and most of the girls Kiyoteru knew were his own family (or at least close enough that they _seemed_ like family), anyway.

Kaito knew why it had to be him.

But it didn't make him like the situation one bit.

He sighed and stood up, stretching once before leaving the bloodied knife on the nightstand and turning to get his jacket. Kiyoteru wanted him gone before he came to, and Kaito was glad to oblige.

Frowning, he turned to face his (bloodied, broken) friend.

"You're an idiot, Kiyoteru. I thought you were supposed to be a role model for all those kids you teach." No response, but that was expected. Kiyoteru wasn't conscious, anyway. "You're a stupid, idiotic teacher who can't see what's right in front of you. I hope you realize that before you take this too far."

All he got in response was silence.

Before his anger got the better of him, he threw his jacket on and left the apartment in a hurry. He could tell himself that he wasn't going to do this (to himself, to Kiyoteru) anymore, that he'd ignore any and all phone calls the latter would inevitably send him, but he already knew that his resolve would crumble the moment he heard the teacher's voice again. It always did, and he hated himself for it.

But Kiyoteru didn't love him. Kaito knew that much; he didn't love Kiyoteru either.

The person Kiyoteru loved was the one person Kiyoteru would never allow to see this side of him. The person Kaito loved would never reciprocate his feelings.

All they had was each other.

"Damn it," Kaito muttered and rested a fist on Kiyoteru's door once he had moved himself outside. "I hate you, Kiyoteru. I hate you so much."

* * *

"Haematophilia?"

Sukone Tei quirked an eyebrow at Kaito's odd question, lovingly rubbing her hand up and down Len's arm. Len didn't seem to mind the strange affection (or rather, he was used to it) and merely looked at Kaito with a questioning look on his face.

"Y… Yeah," Kaito muttered, looking away. "Let's say I know someone who's really, _really_ into that sort of thing and wants me to help them indulge in it." Kiyoteru would have a fit if anyone besides Kaito knew it was him. "But I'm sort of uncomfortable and I really don't want to hurt them. How should I go about it?"

"Well, it depends on their pain tolerance." Tei flashed a quick smile before rubbing her face into Len's neck. "The more they can handle, the rougher you can be with them. Have you already done a session or two with them?"

"More than that. I just can't get used to it."

"How do they react?"

"Kind of creepy. Maybe it isn't just the blood play thing because their focus isn't on the blood; they're just an _extreme_ masochist and any sort of pain is close to something that could get them off."

Tei laughed. "Wow, I wish I had someone like that." She poked Len's cheek. "How come _you_ aren't into that sort of thing?"

Len frowned. "I don't enjoy pain."

"Kind of a letdown, but I love you anyway." Kaito coughed, and she continued. "Well, there's not much I can tell you based off of what you've told me. Do they encourage more pain or are they satisfied with what you give them?"

"They don't let me leave until they pass out."

Tei whistled. "Alright, that gives me a better idea. Do _you_ get anything out of it?"

"Not really. I'm not a very good sadist."

"So they make you come in, rough them up a bit until they pass out, and then you leave?"

"Pretty much."

"That's so _boring_." Tei sighed. "Spice it up a bit. Don't wait for them to call you, jump them in the middle of the day, act like you're going to rape and kill them, _really_ handle them rough. It sounds bad, but I know how this works. Take the initiative and do things how _you_ want. It'll take them by surprise, sure, but it'll be more fun for them in the end."

Kaito frowned. "That would be good advice if I were actually into that sort of thing. I already told you that I'm not much of a sadist."

"Hm, I doubt that~"

Len shifted to the side, unable to support Tei's weight with his previous position any longer. Tei fluidly followed his movement, both arms firmly wrapped around his neck and cheek set to nuzzle against his.

Kaito sort of wished he could nuzzle with Gakupo like that.

"I know people," Tei continued when Kaito didn't say a word. "I know some really _crazy_ , yet also fun, people who would jump and love to have a partner as reciprocating as yours seems to be. And I also know _you_. You're the type of person who wants things to happen but can never take action. You always just stand there and _wait_ , most of the time resulting in nothing. But that's easily avoidable – you don't like your current situation but you also don't want to let your friend down. So isn't the answer obvious? Take things into your own initiative and do things the way _you_ want. That way, you'll both be satisfied."

Kaito swallowed. "I guess, but I'm not sure I'm cut out for that sort of thing. Plus they've never really been interested in actually _sexual_ acts… I just rough them up and leave."

"You never know until you try." She smiled once more, and it was all teeth.

A beep from Kaito's left wrist sounded, telling him the hour was up. "Thank you for your time, Tei. I think it's about time I left."

"No problem," Tei waved her hand. "Come back anytime. Tell me if Kiyoteru likes it or not, too."

"I-I never said it was - !"

"You didn't have to," she rolled her eyes. "Go on, get going now."

* * *

Kaito wasn't exactly sure what had possessed him and made him come to the town's designated public elementary school, but he found himself standing just outside the perimeter of the property's lawn, waiting.

It was recess time. Little children playfully ran and messed with each other, either unaware or ignoring the blue haired man standing just a bit away.

And standing just outside of the building, unaware of Kaito's presence completely, was Kiyoteru.

 _He's a bit lucky to have a job that requires him to wear formal clothing_ , Kaito mused. The long sleeves of his suit covered any and all injuries the blue haired man had inflicted onto him just the previous day. Kaito wondered what Kiyoteru did to treat himself; did he wrap all of his cuts with gauze or just place bandages over them? Did he still wear those bandages under his clothes while working?

Kiyoteru was very adamant about taking the bandages off himself right before they played again, so Kaito never saw for himself.

It was a bit risky, but he found himself easing onto school property. He didn't have a visitor's badge, the school was unaware of his trespassing. Somehow, it was a little exciting.

The children paid him no mind as he walked across the field. Just another _nii-san_ passing by, one they could ignore as long as he meant no harm.

Kiyoteru himself didn't even notice Kaito's presence until the blue haired man was nearly right next to him. The teacher's response was nothing less than amusing; he nearly stumbled backwards over himself and his glasses shifted precariously on his nose. Pushing up the frames with two fingers, he stuttered over his words as he tried to get his bearings.

"W-w- _what_ in the _world_ are you _doing_ here?!"

Kaito let all sorts of scenarios fill his head. He was the one in control here. If they were found out, all that would happen to Kaito was getting kicked out. Kiyoteru could (no, not could; _would_ , definitely would) lose his job.

All of that was in Kaito's hands.

Without a word, he grabbed Kiyoteru's wrist (and didn't miss the flash of pain that crossed the teacher's face; it hadn't yet occurred to Kaito just how _cute_ Kiyoteru could be sometimes) and nearly dragged him into the empty classroom.

"What are you doing?!" Kiyoteru asked in a hushed whisper, eyes frantically moving back and forth to check for any superiors. "Recess is going to end in fifteen minutes, I have to be out there to watch –"

"Don't care," Kaito whispered into his ear and, to hell with it, lightly bit down on the top of the cartilage.

Kiyoteru immediately went silent.

Kaito's hand moved down to the cuff of Kiyoteru's wrist and slowly rolled it up. He didn't have to roll far to see the white gauze with pink stains; Kiyoteru cleaned up well.

"Kaito, I'm serious," Kiyoteru mumbled. "This _really_ isn't the time for – "

"My time never mattered to you before; I want to do this _now_."

He moved Kiyoteru from the classroom door (making sure to close it behind them) and forced him over the teacher's desk, bending him so that his chest was flat against the surface and his bottom rubbing against Kaito's groin.

Kiyoteru swallowed nervously and tried again. "Kaito, please, I –"

"What do you think of this?" Cutting him off, Kaito reached into his pants and pulled out a pocket knife (something he had learned to carry on him after learning of Kiyoteru's fetish), opening it and placing it against the teacher's soft throat. "One wrong move and I could cut you open and leave you here."

It was kind of strange; Kaito had never seen Kiyoteru look so scared. But there was also something in Kiyoteru's expression that screamed curiosity and interest – Kiyoteru didn't want Kaito to stop.

Interesting.

"Well, I couldn't do that. The kids never did anything wrong." Common sense seemed to flash in Kiyoteru's eyes the moment Kaito's words sent him back to reality and reminded him of _where_ exactly they were. "But I can still play with you for the time being, right?"

He moved the blade away from Kiyoteru's neck and placed it down on the desk. With his now free hand, he grabbed the teacher's arms and forced them behind his back, pressing _up_. Kiyoteru hissed in pain, but he was now firmly pinned down.

Someone like him would definitely get off on that sort of thing.

Kaito rolled his hips up, rubbing himself against Kiyoteru's bottom. He hadn't really expected or planned to come here to get himself off, but it was too late now. Already he was half hard and he was finally beginning to realize why Tei loved being in control so much.

Though he had a better idea.

He moved himself away from Kiyoteru's back and allowed the teacher some slack. Letting go of Kiyoteru's arms, he reached around to untie his tie and use that to bind his arms instead so that his own hands would be free.

"Kaito, I really don't think – "

"Don't care what you think right now."

Once Kaito felt the tie was tight enough, he pulled Kiyoteru back from the desk and made him settle down on his knees. He unzipped his fly and pulled his underwear down just enough to have his now fully erect member fall out, positioned right in front of Kiyoteru's face.

Kiyoteru blinked. "Um…"

"You know what I want you to do with it," Kaito smirked. "Depending on how well you do, maybe there won't be a mess afterwards."

"What do you – "

"If you do a good enough job, then I'll come in your mouth and you can swallow. Easy clean up. If not, I'll pull out at the last minute and cum all over your glasses and face. Will you have enough time to clean that up before the kids come back in? Do you really want to risk that?"

Kiyoteru inhaled sharply and Kaito felt some sort of pleasure bubble up within him. He had never enjoyed being so commanding when Kiyoteru wanted him to, but doing it at his own leisure was something completely different.

Though Kaito had never considered any of their previous meetings as sexual encounters, anyway. This was just the next level up.

Kiyoteru frowned before hesitantly pressing his lips to the tip of Kaito's erection. Slowly he opened his mouth and started to nervously lick that tip – a gesture that immediately told Kaito that he had never given a blowjob before.

 _Well, Kiyoteru likes pain, right? So maybe it won't be so bad if I just…_

Without warning, both of his hands gripped either side of Kiyoteru's head, fingers threading between the locks, and pulled the teacher forward, forcing him to take all of Kaito in his mouth in one go.

He started coughing immediately, and Kaito only pulled out enough to give him some room to breathe. Giving him only five seconds of rest, he then forced himself back in.

Kaito could already see the tears forming in Kiyoteru's eyes, but the teacher's face was also a light shade of pink. As his hands moved Kiyoteru's head back and forth, Kiyoteru started to become more responsive, getting used to the size in his mouth and starting to use his tongue to help it along.

It became easier to slide himself in and out as his dick got wetter. Every time he nearly pulled himself out, Kiyoteru's tongue flicked at the sensitive head, and every time he pushed himself back in, the teacher's tongue ran across the bottom, providing a nice friction that Kaito was really enjoying.

Kiyoteru's mouth was hot and wet. Kaito was used to masturbating, but he had never participated in a sexual act with someone else before. He found himself wanting more.

He moved his shoe and positioned it between Kiyoteru's legs, placing weight on his heel so that the front of it could rub against the teacher's groin. Kiyoteru made a noise and closed his eyes shut, suddenly putting more fervor into the blow job.

When Kaito let his hands fall away from either side of the teacher's head, Kiyoteru continued to move by himself.

The blue haired man felt himself getting closer to release. As his pleasure increased, he placed more pressure on his foot, practically stomping on Kiyoteru's groin. The teacher's eyes fluttered open but Kaito could tell they were distant and unfocused. Another stomp and the noise Kiyoteru made almost sounded full of pleasure.

 _He really does get off on pain._

Before he knew it, Kaito's orgasm had come. He bit his lip and released into Kiyoteru's mouth, pushing hard between the teacher's legs with his hands clamped down onto his shoulders. When he slowly pulled out, a trail of cum dribbled down Kiyoteru's chin. The teacher looked dazed but managed to swallow most of it and wiped away what he couldn't.

Kaito was feeling satisfied yet itchy for more at the same time.

He stepped away from Kiyoteru but was sure to untie the bonds holding his wrists together. Kiyoteru looked too out of it to retie the tie himself, so Kaito did it for him. Once that was done, Kaito let out a sigh and stepped away, remembering to put his pocket knife back in his pants.

"I guess I should probably get going now – "

"W-wait."

He looked down and saw Kiyoteru struggling to support himself, his legs shaking precariously as he used the desk to try and pick himself up. If Kaito thought his face looked pink before, it was completely red now. "I-I'm… I'm not –"

It didn't take long for Kaito to realize what he was trying to say.

 _He didn't reach his orgasm._

And suddenly, Kaito felt evil.

"That's a shame, Kiyoteru," he smiled sweetly, but he knew to Kiyoteru he probably looked like the devil. "I think I'm already spent for now. What are _you_ going to do about it?"

"Y-you… you – "

The bell rang, signaling that recess was over. And at that same moment, Kaito realized that fifteen minutes go by _way too quickly_.

"Ah, you have a class to teach. They're just kids, so they probably won't think anything's wrong. Lucky you, huh?"

Kiyoteru was at a loss for words. If Kaito didn't know any better, he would say that Kiyoteru even looked like he was about to cry.

 _Well, I'd cry too if I was harshly preventing from coming like that._

The door opened and little kids started filing in one by one. One of the girls was one Kaito recognized instantly: Kaai Yuki, the top student of her class and Kiyoteru's favorite (Kiyoteru didn't like to admit that he had a favorite but it was so obvious from the way he always talked about her).

She took one glance at her teacher before her eyes turned to Kaito, and for some reason Kaito felt like she instantly understood what had just transpired between them. It gave Kaito an uncomfortable sort of feeling; the girl was only nine years old and was in third grade. She couldn't know about that sort of thing at such a young age, could she?

Suddenly Yuki gave him a disarming smile, and Kaito dropped all doubts. She _did_ know. There was no way she didn't.

"Kiyoteru-sensei," she started, walking up to her red faced teacher. "If you aren't feeling well, maybe you should take the rest of the day off? Megurine-sensei can lead the rest."

A voluptuous woman with long pink hair entered the classroom, and Kaito figured that was Megurine-sensei. She was beautiful and probably someone Kaito would seriously consider flirting with if he were into women.

Before she could open her mouth the moment she spotted him, Kaito bowed. "It's time for me to leave. Thank you for the material, Kiy – er, Hiyama-san."

What a grown man needed material from an elementary school teacher for, Kaito didn't know. Before Megurine-sensei could question him, he dipped out of the class and made a run for it.

* * *

Kaito had never imagined himself as a sadist before the whole Kiyoteru thing happened, but his mind was beginning to wonder, wonder just how far he could actually _go_.

Kiyoteru already didn't mind being cut up. He willingly, invitingly, allowed himself to be cut and scarred with that knife. Anywhere was fine – thin, fine cuts running up and down his arms and legs and torso, and especially his back where he couldn't see the next slice coming.

But Kaito didn't think that Kiyoteru actually got any sexual satisfaction out of it. It was definitely a fetish for the teacher, but it seemed more to be a way of coping than actual pleasure.

That was what Kaito disliked.

He didn't like being Kiyoteru's toy, doing things to him because he was too scared to do it himself. Every time he went over to Kiyoteru's apartment, he was forced to look at the hundreds of scars that had already healed over but would never completely go away – scars that Kaito himself had inflicted upon him. He tried not to cut too deep but Kiyoteru was insistent that the blue haired man could not hurt him.

It bothered Kaito to no end.

But the events that had occurred earlier that day were definitely fun. Taking his own initiative, forcing Kiyoteru to submit to his own whims instead of the other way around for once…

 _I guess I have Tei to thank for that_ , he thought, scratching at his head. _I'll buy her a whip or something._ Though she probably already owned twenty.

And it wasn't like Kiyoteru didn't get anything out of it, either. Despite not taking sexual pleasure from being used as knife practice (at least, as far as Kaito knew), he _definitely_ was aroused when Kaito had his way earlier. So if Kaito could take that a few steps further…

… Well, Kiyoteru would have nothing to complain about.

Kaito absentmindedly took out the pocket knife and flicked it over. He ran a finger over the blade and winced slightly as it nicked the skin, watching the blood slowly ooze out.

He didn't understand what Kiyoteru saw in this.

But what he _did_ understand was that the power and dominance rush he felt earlier that day were definitely pleasurable, and definitely something he wouldn't mind doing again.

"Guess I'm paying Kiyoteru's apartment a visit tomorrow."

* * *

 _a/n: twoshot. i said i'd write another pairing but here's kaikiyo again oops. also with a dash of teilen because that pairing is surprisingly sparse._

 _i love kiyoteru too much… he's kind of weird here though, ahah._


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito had a plan.

He found himself standing outside the door of Kiyoteru's apartment, backpack slung over his shoulders and feeling a mixture of both excitement and anticipation swell in his stomach. His backpack was full of such oddities: rope, old and worn clothes, lotion, condoms.

But there were no knives. Knives were Kiyoteru's favorite, but he tended to throw a fit if Kaito even dared to suggest using anything the teacher hadn't cleaned himself.

He supposed he could understand it; weird and strange as Kiyoteru was, of course he wouldn't want to risk giving himself a horrible infection.

 _Well, it's now or never._

Kaito rapped his hand on the door five, six times. Almost immediately he could hear the sound of shuffling within; Kiyoteru was home (not that Kaito thought he _wouldn't be_ since it was a Sunday, but there was always that little shred of doubt in him).

The teacher opened the door almost too quickly; the moment he realized who had come to visit, his face turned red from remembering the events of the other day. He tried to pass off as cool.

"U-um, Kaito… I didn't call you here today."

"I know." Kaito moved his shoulder inside and nudged the door all the way open, noting how Kiyoteru stepped back away from him but didn't otherwise suggest that the blue haired male's presence was unwelcome.

The thought of Kiyoteru getting excited every time he saw Kaito's face was an interesting idea to entertain.

What Kiyoteru was wearing told Kaito that the teacher hadn't planned on leaving anywhere that day: a plain white t-shirt and dark slacks. Bandages covered nearly the entire surface of both his arms, and when the collar of his shirt dipped too low Kaito could see that there were bandages covering his torso as well.

A week ago he would have felt bad. All he felt now after seeing those bandages was excitement, that _he_ was the cause of them.

Something came over him. Without a word he pinned Kiyoteru to the wall, ignoring the way the slight male shifted and tensed. He grabbed Kiyoteru's chin and –

– kissed him.

Kiyoteru made a noise of surprise and his arms immediately flew up to push Kaito away, but there was no power behind it. As far as Kaito knew, Kiyoteru had never been in a relationship before and had never even been kissed. The way Kiyoteru closed his eyes and just waited for Kaito to finish seemed to prove as much.

While Kaito knew he could never be with the man of his dreams, Kiyoteru would have to do for now.

Though since it was no fun if all Kiyoteru did was just stand there and take it, Kaito opened his lips and forced his tongue into the teacher's mouth. As Kiyoteru's eyes snapped open and he finally started to move, Kaito's free hands grabbed the thin fabric of his shirt and pulled at it, nearly ripping it off. He gave Kiyoteru only a second to realize that was indeed his intention before actually ripping it, peeling the fabric away from the other's skin.

Kiyoteru forced himself away from the kiss, face still red and breathing heavily. The kiss wasn't even _that_ intense, Kaito felt; Kiyoteru was already too excited and they hadn't even started.

 _Good thing we're doing things at my pace, then._

"Okay, listen," Kiyoteru tried to sound authoritative, but the breathless tone of his voice ruined the effect. "I don't care what you do to me, but I really would rather you _not_ ruin all of my clothes."

"Don't worry about it; anything I break I'll just buy a new and better one. That work for you?"

Before Kiyoteru could respond, Kaito lifted him up from the ground (too skinny, too thin, too light – living alone in an apartment with just a teacher's salary wasn't working as well as Kiyoteru would like to have others believe) and moved him over to the bed. He threw the teacher down on the cushions before moving on top of him, pinning Kiyoteru's arms above his head with one hand as he shimmied out of the backpack straps.

"I'm glad you've given me permission to do whatever I want to you, though. Don't worry, I'll make sure you like it too."

Kaito fished a line of rope from his bag and tied Kiyoteru's wrists together with it. He slid it through the top rails of the bed, effectively preventing the teacher from getting up and going anywhere any time soon. The old clothes he had also placed in the bag were easy to tear and rip up, and he stuffed it inside Kiyoteru's mouth as a gag.

"Mmph?!"

"Isn't it more exciting that way?" Kaito laughed. "I'll be right back."

He moved himself off the bed and admired his handiwork. Kiyoteru definitely wasn't going to be able to go anywhere like that.

And Kaito had barely even started.

All the past trips to Kiyoteru's apartment had given Kaito plenty of time to memorize the layout of the place. It wasn't very big (Kiyoteru didn't make nearly enough to be able to buy anything good for himself) and he knew exactly where everything was located, including (especially) the knives.

Kiyoteru kept his knives inside of a small cabinet next to the refrigerator wrapped in sanitary wrappings. Kaito thought he was a little _too_ careful about them, but he could understand why. There were a total of five knives, all varying in size: a really small one for precise cuts to a large one that Kaito himself had never found a use for.

He'd never used it before (Kiyoteru was always the one that chose the knife and he'd never chosen this one), but there was a first time for everything.

The largest blade felt almost a bit too heavy in his hands for his liking, so he also took the medium sized knife he was used to. After choosing his selection, he wrapped the remaining three knives back up and headed back towards the bedroom.

Kiyoteru obviously hadn't moved from where he was left, and when Kaito entered his line of vision his eyes narrowed. It would have caught the blue haired man off guard if he didn't already know that Kiyoteru would have done far worse than simply _glare_ if he didn't want it.

The ropes weren't _that_ tight. They were tight enough that the teacher couldn't just break out through sheer force, but if he had spent just a little bit of time on them (and Kaito knew Kiyoteru was aware of that fact) then he could have easily undid the knot himself.

 _Maybe he's into rape fantasy?_ Kaito mused to himself. He wouldn't be surprised.

The blue haired man climbed back on top of the bed, brandishing the blades in front of Kiyoteru's face. The moment the teacher saw the knives his breath hitched, already eager to begin.

 _What a strange person._

The big knife that Kaito wasn't used to was the first to perform. With his fingers he slowly unwrapped the bandages around Kiyoteru's thin arms, watching them fall away like tattered ribbon. The cuts that Kaito had inflicted on him the other day obviously hadn't healed over completely yet, but they had long since stopped bleeding and instead took the form of scabs.

Kaito gripped the handle of the knife and carefully pressed the blade to the soft skin of Kiyoteru's wrist. Though Kaito had never seen it in use before, the blade was sharp and it easily cut through. The blade moved, trailing downwards towards the pit, a line of red following in its wake.

Kiyoteru had closed his eyes and was focusing on his breathing. This was routine. But Kaito wasn't going to let him pass out this time.

When his left arm was marked (carefully avoiding the incompletely healed scabs), the knife moved towards the other arm. It was then that Kaito remembered that neither of them had laid out the scrap sheet beforehand, and Kiyoteru's bedsheets were going to get stained with his blood.

… Oh well. Kaito didn't mind buying him a new one.

Once both of Kiyoteru's arms were marked in red, the knife fell away and Kaito moved to untie the rope that bound the teacher's wrists together. He also took out the makeshift gag in Kiyoteru's mouth, and Kiyoteru immediately closed his lips and tried to regain moisture.

"Here, come here," Kaito muttered, pulling Kiyoteru up by his arms (Kiyoteru winced, but Kaito chose to ignore it; commenting on his cuts usually just made Kiyoteru irritable) and nearly into his lap.

He shimmied out of his pants and underwear and tossed them somewhere onto the floor, widening his posture to show Kiyoteru what he expected him to do.

"Just like yesterday. Except now we can get a bit more dangerous."

Kaito grabbed the smaller knife and held it against Kiyoteru's back, just enough for the teacher to be able to tell how close it was, but not close enough to actually cut through just yet. Kiyoteru tensed, and moved to take Kaito in his mouth.

It was just as good as the other day. Perhaps maybe even better, since Kiyoteru seemed more enthusiastic with a sharp weapon pointed at his backside. Speaking of which…

The teacher jumped as the blade made contact with his back, tracing around his shoulder blade before dipping down to run alongside his spine. Kaito normally would panic if he felt teeth scraping against his most sensitive area, but Kiyoteru was being very careful about it; there was just enough pressure that Kaito could feel it, but not nearly hard enough to do any damage or feel any pain.

Unlike Kiyoteru, Kaito didn't like subjecting himself to that sort of thing.

It provided an interesting extra sensation, however, as Kiyoteru licked the underside of his penis just before lightly scraping his teeth against the area immediately after. Kiyoteru learned quickly, and Kaito could already feel his release bubbling up.

"Nnh…"

But before he could finish, he forced Kiyoteru's head off of his dick, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. No, he didn't want to finish too early. There were other things he wanted to do first.

He pushed Kiyoteru backwards onto the bed and felt no small amusement at the look of surprise that crossed the teacher's face at the sudden movement. "Don't worry, Kiyo, I'm not going to leave you hanging like last time."

"I'd never talk to you again."

"Oh, you would – I'm the only person who knows this side of you."

He grabbed the lotion from his bag and applied only a small amount over his fingers – he didn't want to break Kiyoteru completely, but he knew the teacher wouldn't mind if there were just a small amount of pain. Laying down next to Kiyoteru's side, he quickly rubbed the lubricant between his fingers and positioned them directly at the other male's entrance.

"Hii?!" Kiyoteru's surprised noises would never fail to entertain. "What's that? It's cold!"

Without giving him a response, Kaito picked up the cloth gag and stuffed it back into Kiyoteru's mouth.

One finger slipped inside and Kiyoteru tensed. It wasn't easy sliding in and out as Kaito hadn't applied a gracious amount of lotion, but it didn't seem to be hurting the other male just yet.

Second finger went in and Kaito could not move them any more – Kiyoteru was squeezing his digits so tightly and the first thing the blue haired man thought was how wonderful it would most likely feel if it were his cock in there instead and not his fingers.

But he couldn't fit the third one in, and that was probably going to be a problem. It was hard enough just taking the two fingers he had already inserted out, and it was proving to be an impossible task fitting three of them in there.

… Oh well. His loss.

The saliva on his cock had already mostly dried, so he grabbed the lotion and applied a liberal amount all over it, covering every available space. If Kiyoteru couldn't loosen up enough to fit him, then he'd just have to make it as smooth as possible – he was not going to back down.

He sat up straight and held up one of Kiyoteru's legs, settling himself in between the other. His wet cock poked at the teacher's entrance, the tip just barely pressing in. Kiyoteru's body tensed and his hands immediately moved to tightly grip the sheets, already knowing what was coming.

And with that, Kaito forced himself in.

Entrance was easy – the amount of lubricant he had applied to himself made that task nothing. But he could feel Kiyoteru's insides stretching, forcing his body to accommodate the sudden large intrusion. Even as he buried himself inside Kiyoteru completely, Kiyoteru was squeezing down on him so hard that it took all of Kaito's willpower not to cum right then and there.

He stole a glance at Kiyoteru's face to see how he was doing.

The cloth gag had fallen out and the teacher was breathing heavily as if he had just finished running a marathon. His fingers gripped the bedsheets so hard that Kaito wouldn't have been surprised if they started to tear. His eyes were wide and unfocused and his eyebrows scrunched together – a few tears had strayed down his face.

Though when Kaito looked down, he could see that Kiyoteru's own cock was completely erect.

He pulled out slowly – something that drew out a long hiss from Kiyoteru – and noticed the trace of red mixed in with the thick clear lubricant. Whoops.

But that didn't matter, as Kiyoteru's hands moved to catch his wrists in a vice death grip, gritting his teeth and barely managing to ground out his next sentence. "Move, you idiot…!"

Kaito didn't need to be told twice.

He grabbed Kiyoteru's arms and pulled him up, forcing the teacher to take all of him as he moved. Kaito's own arms wrapped around Kiyoteru's torso, snapping his hips upward into the other male as he pounded into him.

"Kh… ghh…"

Kiyoteru's head was thrown back, his words choked as he tried to keep his volume to a minimum. One of Kaito's hands traced a line from his stomach to his exposed neck, and wrapped his fingers around the flesh and lightly squeezed – not enough to choke Kiyoteru or cut off his air supply, but enough to feel uncomfortable on a normal person.

But Kiyoteru wasn't a normal person.

As the pressure around his throat increased, Kiyoteru became tighter around Kaito's cock. It was almost incredible, just how tight the teacher was. An innocent elementary teacher who taught innocent little children and was regarded as one of the sweetest people around –

– with a hidden masochistic streak that only Kaito ever got to see.

Something clicked in Kaito's head. He was the only person that got to see Kiyoteru like this. _He_ was in control, and _he_ had the power.

Because Kiyoteru _trusted_ him.

Kaito smiled wryly and bit down on Kiyoteru's shoulder.

"Ah?!" It drew a surprised gasp out of the teacher, and Kaito increased the pressure. He felt something change in Kiyoteru's stance as he started pounding into a certain spot, and Kiyoteru started making smaller gasps, leaving Kaito to strain his ears just to listen for the breathy "ah"s.

That wouldn't do.

He fell forward and held Kiyoteru's head down with one hand while lifting his hips with the other, giving himself a better position to pound even deeper.

Kiyoteru looked like a mess; his face was flushed red and his glasses pushed up into his hairline, tangling between the locks. The intricate patterns of the fresh blood on his arms and back had now been ruined, leaving nothing but sticky red smears covering the expanse of his flesh.

He looked absolutely destroyed, and Kaito was the cause.

"K-Ka – ah! – Kaito…!"

"That's right, say my name," Kaito's voice was more than a little breathy, but he couldn't get enough. He increased his pace, revering in the sounds that emitted when naked flesh hit naked flesh.

Kiyoteru was his. No one else's. Only _Kaito_ could make such a mess of him.

His nails dug deep into Kiyoteru's hip, leaving deep marks. That seemed to be the finishing point for Kiyoteru; a weak gasp and he clamped down again around Kaito's dick, releasing his orgasm onto the bedsheets below.

Kaito reached his climax as well, leaning forward as he came inside the other male. He felt hot and sticky, and it was all he could do to make sure the knives were out of the way before he collapsed onto the bed lest he accidentally impale himself.

He cracked open an eye to see how Kiyoteru was doing; the teacher had completely passed out from exhaustion, his already light skin looking even paler than normal.

 _That's probably not good, is it?_ Was all Kaito could ask himself before he drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Kaito woke up in the morning, Kiyoteru was gone.

He sat up and rubbed at his eyes; the knives had also been removed along with his backpack and supplies, and the bedsheets he had been laying on had already been stripped away. The condoms he had brought along remained scattered on the floor from where his bag supposedly fell during the night, having gone unused.

The smell of what was probably breakfast hit his nostrils, and he rolled off the bed to follow the trail.

Sure enough, Kiyoteru was standing in the kitchen, fresh bandages wrapped around his arms and torso as he fried eggs and bacon. He glanced at Kaito for a moment before pointedly looking away, nonchalantly pushing an already finished plate of food towards the blue haired male.

"How are you feeling?" Kaito asked, biting off a piece of bacon. Delicious.

Kiyoteru moaned. "I feel like I'm dying. Moving hurts. I nearly hit my face on the floor when I got up this morning. I need to destroy my bedsheets; they're completely ruined."

"Good to know you enjoyed yourself last night," Kaito mused in response. "I'll be over again next week."

Kiyoteru made a face and opened his mouth to say something (probably something about how Kaito should be more considerate of his time; not that it ever mattered the other way around, of course) when the phone rang, effectively cutting him off before he could start his rant.

"Hello?" Kaito munched on his breakfast as Kiyoteru picked up the phone, back facing him. "Hiyama Kiyoteru speaking."

A look of distress crossed the teacher's face and he turned to face Kaito, holding out the phone. "It's for you."

Kaito raised an eyebrow and took it, pausing in his eating for the time being. "Hello?"

" _Hey there, big shot! How did the lucky night go?_ "

Kaito almost choked.

"T-Tei!? Wh – I – I have no idea what you're talking about…"

" _Don't play stupid with me; you're so obvious. So~? Don't keep it in; tell me_ all _about it._ "

"I really don't think you need to know every minute detail of my life-"

" _I do if it's something as interesting as this! If you don't tell me now then I'll just have to get it out of you some other time. How about that new parfait store that opened downtown just the other day? I've been meaning to check that out; not that they can compare to the stuff_ I _bake, of course._ "

"Yeah, yeah. I'll meet you there later today, then." As long as Kiyoteru wasn't there at the time.

" _Great! Len-kyun is coming along too, of course_."

"Wh-"

She hung up and left him with nothing but the sound of the dial tone.

Kiyoteru turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. "So? What did she want?" He blinked and came to another realization. "How did she even know you were in my house, anyway?"

"Beats me," Kaito lied and quickly looked for something to change the subject to. His eyes fell on the frying pan. "Hey, you're a huge masochist that loves all sorts of pain, right? Would you have like an instant orgasm if I held your arm down in that hot frying pan right now or something?"

"E… _excuse_ me?!" Kiyoteru looked genuinely shocked. Kaito shrugged; it was just a suggestion. Subject successfully changed. " _No_ , I wouldn't! Not only is that _completely_ different to the kind of pain I can tolerate, it'd also be actual hell to clean up and wait for to heal."

Kiyoteru didn't like talking about his odd fetish outside of the bedroom, but this was already better than usual (and it was with no small amount of amusement that Kaito realized that Kiyoteru didn't deny being a masochist that got off from pain).

It was the most normal conversation they'd had in months.

* * *

 _a/n: originally i was going to have kiyoteru pass out in the middle of the sex scene without kaito noticing, but i decided not to go with it. maybe for a future story…_

 _that last scene was more for my own amusement, but also because i felt a bit weird having a chapter that was literally nothing but sex. it felt incomplete to me otherwise._

 _thank you for reading!_


End file.
